Turbulent Days
by Kuromoki
Summary: AU style rewrite. A different Kinji meeting Aria. Discontinued.


Tohyama Kinji had expected today to be a normal day for himself. He had gotten up early in preparation for the first day of school and was visited by Hotogi Shirayuki who had come to visit with a breakfast for him in hand. He had thanked her for the meal but had to blot out her crazy muttering as he ate, something about an encounter with a girl and that he should arm himself. After that he had relaxed for a bit before heading out to catch the 7:58 bus to Butei High. However it seemed he was late by a minute and was forced to find alternative means to get there. So he decided to ride his bike to school. However that was where things started getting strange.

"Weird." Taking off his glasses and wiping it one more time to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Kinji inspected the package attached under the seat of his bike. "Hm... seems to be a plastic explosive of some sort... it closely resembles that of a C4 but who would want to plant a bomb under my bike of all places?" Pulling out the butterfly knife left to him by his brother, Kinji started cutting open the bomb. When that was done, he just cut the wire that armed the thing and removed it from the underside of his seat. Sealing the disarmed bomb into a plastic bag and placing it in his pocket so that he could analyze it later, he started off towards Butei High.

Normalcy was restored for maybe 20 minutes before another strange thing happened. A segway with an Uzi and megaphone mounted it on like a turret suddenly started moving parallel to his bike. Kinji had taken one look at it and dismissed it since it was probably one of the Amdo division's crazy projects gone wrong. That idea was shot to hell the moment the megaphone stated, "**There is a bomb on that bicycle. If you slow down or try to get off the bicycle... it will exlpode...**"

Kinji just looked at the contraption as he continued pedaling at a leisurely pace. The thing continued its message. "**You are not allowed to call for help, the minute you try to use your cellphone your bike will explode...**" From there the message kept looping and Kinji was honestly getting annoyed with it. Being the sensible person that he was he decided to remove it. Flicking his arm, his butterfly knife flew out from under his sleeve. Flipping the knife open, he partially activated HSS and sliced clean through the Uzi and megaphone. Though the segway remained moving parallel to his bike, Kinji didn't mind. It wasn't bothering him anymore.

Flicking the knife closed, he placed it back into the hidden pocket in his sleeve. "Ah... silence at last." With the nuisance gone, Kinji continued on towards Butei High. However it wasn't meant to be as 7 more Uzi mounted segways came out of no where with their sights all pointed at him. Staring at the spectacle Kinji just said, "Fuck my life."

As he passed a building, he saw a shadow up on top of the roof. Looking up he saw a strawberry blonde girl in a Butei uniform looking down at him. What shocked him though was that the girl jumped off the roof and deployed a para-glider from somewhere and started moving towards him who had been surrounded in a diamond formation by the Uzi mounted segways.

"Idiot! Get down!" As she shouted that, she suddenly pulled out two guns and started shooting at him.

Kinji could only say "Crazy son of ﾄﾄ・ﾄﾄ―" before he was forced to duck to avoid the hail gunfire. Knowing that the moment those bullets made contact with the segways, explosions were bound to follow, so Kinji decided to speed up since he had no intention of staying nearby in such a mess on the first day of school.

As he pedaled away, he could only say,"Such misfortune."

If he had stayed longer, he would've seen the girl who had been para-gliding come to a stop in the middle of the road staring at something near the burning segways with an unholy glint in her eyes.

...

Walking into his assigned classroom, he took a seat and just waited for classes to begin. He had dropped by Amdo's division to see if his M1917 had finished getting modified yet but it seemed he was out of luck since Hiraga said it wouldn't be complete until at least a week from now. So he was forced to rely on his Beretta 92FS if things went to hell. And as a Butei ｿﾙCharter Article 7 states «Be ready with pessimism. Act with optimism.», he could already see the worse case scenario playing out in front of him.

As luck would have it the girl from this morning showed up in his class room and was introduced as Kanzaki H. Aria. She was apparently transferring over from London Butei High. As she finished introducing herself, she turned to face him and pointed at him. "Teacher. I want to sit next to him."

The class descended into silence before it was broken by Gouki Mutou of the Logi division. "Haha! Look Kinji! Your springtime of youth is here! Wahahaha! Sensei! I'll gladly trade seats with her!"

Kinji could do nothing but stare at Mutou like he had just sentenced him to death. Mutou just gave him a thumbs up before moving to his new seat.

As Kanzaki approached him, she pulled something out."By the way, here. You forgot this." Tossing him a plastic bag, Kinji saw that it was the bomb he had disarmed this morning. Huh, looked like it slipped out of his pocket during the morning confusion.

Riko Mine who had been seated next to him as well suddenly shouted. "AH! Look Ki-kun has a bomb!"

Instantly all eyes were on him and the package Kanzaki had dropped in front of him.

"Look. Look. It's a bomb. Why would Tohyama have something like that?"

"Could he be a bomber?"

"No, no that's impossible, didn't you remember that he prefers getting up close and personal?"

"Ah... that's true. But then why would he have a bomb on him on the first day of school?"

"C-could it be he's the rumored 'Butei Killer'?"

"Impossible, wasn't he caught last week?"

"He could be an impostor that Kinji framed you know?"

Kinji could only bash his head against the table in frustration. With people like them, who needed the Informa division anyway. If you wanted any information you might as well as the gossipers.

"Now, now class settle down. I'm sure that if Tohyama-kun was the 'Butei Killer' he would've been raided by Assault a long time ago."

Kinji sighed at this. It seemed that thanks to the teacher he dodged a bullet that he didn't want to deal with so early in the school year. However he stiffened when Kanzaki took a seat next to him and whispered, "I'll make you confess your crimes 'Butei Killer'."

Yea, it was definitely going to be one of those days.

...

Kinji had gotten the hell out of the classroom the moment class ended. He had no intention of getting interrogated by his class regarding how he had known Kanzaki. Here he was on top of the roof just relaxing. That was interrupted though when the roof to the building opened and 3 girls stepped out talking. Luckily since he was relaxing in the shadow next to the staircase, they didn't seem him, but he heard them.

"Did you receive the information from the education department? Apparently someone tried bombing Tohyama's bike this morning and assault received a tip off of it."

"Really? Then why did he just come in on his bike so leisurely? Surely if someone bombed him, he would be freaking out."

"Well according to the rumors, people think Tohyama's the 'Butei Killer' since Kanzaki tossed him a disarmed explosive when they met in class."

"Eh? Tohyama the 'Butei Killer'? That's a bad joke if I ever heard one."

"Yea, we thought so too, but it seems that Kanzaki is dead set on Tohyama being the killer since she grilled me for information on him. So I just told her what I knew and she went off."

"Oh yea! I saw her grilling the Master's for information regarding Tohyama as well. I can't help but pity him to catch the eye of Kanzaki of all people."

After that, the trio descended into girl talk that Kinji did not want to know about. Though what they said had already left his mind in shambles. Closing his eye's he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose to alleviate the migraine that was definitely going to be coming soon.

...

After school, Kinji found himself relaxing by himself in his dorm. Since he was the only Inquesta student who requested one, he was given a 4-man dorm room to himself since there were no single units. As he relaxed on the sofa, he was interrupted when the doorbell to his room was rung.

Mentally going over who would possible be calling for him so late in the afternoon, his mind turned up blank. Deciding to ignore it in hopes that whoever it was would go away, Kinji tried going to sleep.

However who ever was at the door didn't seem to get a clue and the door bell was rung over and over again in quick succession. Kinji did the only thing that he could do to blot out the noise. He walked to his room grabbed a set of earphones, plugged it into his phone and started playing anything that would blot out the incessant ringing.

He didn't know how long he had listened to his music but when he deemed it enough to stop, it was almost 7PM. Deciding to take a shower, he headed towards the bath in the apartment. However when he walked into the living room, he was greeted to the sight of Kanzaki H. Aria sitting on the sofa looking murderous.

Kinji just stared at her for maybe a minute before ignoring she existed and continued on his way to the bath. Kanzaki seemed to take insult to that.

"Hey idiot! How can you just ignore me!"

Kinji didn't even turn around as he answered. "Because you're most likely a figment of my imagination that I'm seeing."

"You! I'll shoot you full of holes!" As she said that she pulled out 2 M1911's and aimed it at him.

Totally ignoring the fact that 2 guns were aimed at him, Kinji just said, "I hope you're aware that if you damage anything, you're paying for it."

That seemed to give Kanzaki pause before she reluctantly stowed away her guns. Kinji just continued on his way to the bath and got in.

After 15 minutes, he came out feeling refreshed and a little bit hungry but ignored that in favor of greeting his guest.

Sitting opposite Kanzaki on the sofa he asked, "Well what do you want?"

Kanzaki just stared at him with loathing. "What I want is for you to confess to your crimes, 'Butei Killer'."

Kinji stared at Kanzaki like she was an idiot. "Are you accusing me of being the so-called 'Butei Killer'?"

"Are you deaf? Didn't I just say that?"

Kinji stared at her for maybe 10 seconds before he started cracking up. "Ahahahahaha... You think I'm the 'Butei Killer'? Just where do you get your information from?"

Kanzaki looked angry at this. "Don't try and hide it! Tohyama Kinji! You're an A-rank Butei who's part of Inquesta but specializes in armed combat, specifically Gun-fu. Even though you're A-rank, the Masters say that you're borderline S! You're also a loner which means that you're hiding something big. That makes you the biggest suspect of being the 'Butei Killer'!"

At Kanzaki's reasoning Kinji couldn't help but be stunned speechless. There were so many holes in the reasoning that Kinji wondered if Kanzaki really was Butei. Even a civilian would have better reasoning then to suspect someone just because they were a loner.

Inwardly sighing, Kinji turned to Kanzaki. "Is that all?"

"'Is that all?' you say? So you're admitting that you're the 'Butei Killer'?" Kanzaki seemed surprsied at this.

"No you idiot, I mean is that all the reasoning you have to think that I'm this so-called 'Butei Killer'?"

"Of course! All the evidence points at you!"

Kinji rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the migraine that was slamming into him. Talking to her was like smashing his ahead against a brick hoping it would break. Impossible.

Getting up he made his way out of the apartment. Kanzaki watched him go before following after him. "H-hey don't run away!"

"I'm not running away, I'm just going to get dinner. Talking to you has made my head hurt and stomach hungry. Now go away, I want to enjoy my lunch in peace and quiet."

"Not until you confess!"

"Why the hell do you keep thinking I'm the 'Butei Killer' when I'm a Butei? Being the killer would mean I broke Butei Charter article 9!"

"It's because you're using the title of Butei as a shield to get away with your crimes!"

Kinji really wanted to smack the girl right then and there, but his inner gentleman wouldn't allow it. So he just settled for speeding up and hoping she would disappear from his life.

...

As if life was messing with him, throughout the entire first week of school he was stalked by Kanzaki under the guise of getting him to 'confess to his crimes'. It was a nuisance when he caught glimpses of her on his way home. It got annoying when she started showing up in his Inquesta classes to observe him. It got outright aggravating when he returned home to find her rifling through his things.

"Alright you little —" Stopping himself from going over the edge, he took a calming breath. "Okay. That's it, I ignored you so far because you weren't really bothering me, but going through my personal effects without permission or a warrant gives me more than enough leverage to have you arrested. How do you plead?"

"Shut up! You're a criminal, criminals have no rights!"

"There are so many things wrong with that line that I can't even begin to phantom how you haven't been stripped of your license as a Butei."

"Hah! You'd like that wouldn't you! With me gone you'd be allowed free rein with whatever you want right 'Butei Killer'?!

"Gah! Forget this, stop following me around and going through my things or I'll have you arrested!"

With that Kinji went off to grab a job from the Inquesta boards. Luckily it seemed that Kanzaki had gotten a clue since he didn't see her at all while doing the request of finding a cat that was lost in Odaiba. He had long since deduced that the cat must've been stuck somewhere that it couldn't get out of. Luckily only a few places came to mind that a cat could reach and they were all located near the Xbloc's. Sure enough the cat was stuck inside a gap and couldn't get out. Pulling it out and heading back to the owner, Kinji thought it was one of the easiest missions he had. Especially for something that gave 0.1 credits.

On his way back to school, he remembered that he had better stop by the Amdo division. It had been a week and Hiraga was sure to have finished modifying his M1917 to his specifications.

Stepping into Hiraga's lab in the Amdo division he called out, "Oi, Hiraga. Is my order done yet?"

"Ah Kinji. Yea your order's done. Lemme just find it." Hiraga called from where ever she was in the mess that was her lab. Hearing some crashes in the background, Kinji did his best to ignore it. He had long since gotten used to the unorganized state that Hiraga's lab was in since last year when he came to get his permit for a secondary weapon.

Emerging from a hole somewhere with a box in hand, Hiraga presented it to him. Taking the box and opening it, he was greeted to the sight of his modified M1917.

"A M1917 revolver that's been modified to have a top break will inevitably break down faster than a spin out cylinder, are you sure about this? You'll have to make maintenance is up to date on it so that hammer doesn't get too loose you know." Hiraga asked.

"Yea, it's fine like this, its more of a nostalgic sentiment for myself anyway. Though I must say, you've out done yourself with the forearm."

Hiraga puffed up her non-existent chest at this. "Of course! Knowing you, you'll probably end up using it to bludgeon someone unconscious if you need to. Not that it's a bad idea or anything. It just means you'll have to keep a better eye on it and bring it back to me whenever something happens to it."

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind. As usual I'll be back when I need something else."

"Of course! Later~"

Walking out, he replaced the M1917 back into his holster and instantly relaxed. While his Beretta 92FS brought a sense of security to him, it was with the M1917 that he felt the safest.

Walking towards the bus stop, he wondered just where Kanzaki was, without her now, all of a sudden it reminded him that he was indeed a loner. He had been like that for as long as he remembered and her suddenly showing up in his life was like a spot of sunshine in the darkness that was his life. Though he wasn't always like that. Ever since his brother went missing just last year, he had been wondering just what prompted his brother to disappear like he did. Even though the media had painted him as a useless Butei that couldn't even save the people on the ship and publicly declared him dead, Kinji didn't believe that for a second.

He had been specifically tutored by his brother when he was young regarding everything and anything that came to mind and one of the things he had taught Kinji was '_Don't believe anything without confirming it for yourself'_. Since no body of his brother was found, Kinji had no doubt that his brother was alive somewhere, though the reason why he didn't contact him still eluded him, but Kinji was sure his brother had a valid reason for that.

Shaking his head, Kinji headed home. If Kanzaki had indeed decided to leave him alone, then his dorm would most likely be peaceful. No longer having an uninvited guest that barged in trying to get him to confess to his nonexistent crimes.

...

Kinji woke up feeling like today would be one of those days. He debated with himself whether he should get up and face whatever was going to happen. Generally whenever he got this feeling, he knew that something big was about to happen and it would end up screwing over his life since it was unavoidable.

So sighing to himself he got up and resigned himself to the inevitable. Taking a shower and having a small breakfast, he went outside to catch the 7:58 bus to Butei High. Luckily for him, he got to the station right as the bus pulled into the stop. Getting on, he watched from inside as more and more students rushed to get into the bus. It became so full that the space was quickly filled up and he was cramped between two females which was plowing into dangerous territory for him. While he had control over his hysteria mode transformation, it could still be forcibly activated when he got aroused.

Apologizing for bumping into them, Kinji saw that Mutou somehow managed to stuff himself into the already crowded bus. Once that was done, they didn't get down 5 blocks before a synthetic voice blared over the bus speaker system.

"**There is currently a bomb on this bus.**" Kinji just thought, "_Yep, definitely going to be one of those days._" The crowd was quiet for maybe 10 seconds before pandemonium broke out. "**If you slow down the bus will explode. If you attempt to call for help the bomb will explode.**"

Kinji could only curse his bad luck as the pandemonium jumped another level as people started panicking. Clapping his hands loudly, he called out, "Everyone! Calm down please! If we start panicking now, it will only make the situation worse! We can only wait for help to arrive."

"B-but you heard the voice! It said that if we called for help the bomb would go off!"

"Yes, that's if WE'RE calling for help. No doubt other people already know about this and a team will sortie soon to sort out this mess." Kinji answered calmly.

With that Kinji started moving towards the front of the bus. getting close to the head, he stepped up next to Mutou. "So how long do you think it will take Logi to get Assault here?"

Mutou kept his eye's on the road while answering, "If they come by car, should take about an hour, if they're going by air, then 30 minutes at most."

Both waited in silence while the driver was nervously driving the bus. It was Mutou who broke the silence after 30 minutes. looks like our help's here. Sure enough approaching the bus from behind was a helicopter bearing the Butei symbol.

"Can you see who's our help Kinji?"

Squinting his eye's Kinji could just make out pinkish hair next to teal colored hair. "...Looks like it's Kanzaki and Reki."

"Those two only? No one else?"

"Yea...looks like it."

As the chopper flew above the bus, he heard a thump on the roof. Turning to Mutou, Kinji said, "Looks like Kanzaki just landed." Sure enough when the chopper came into view again, there was one less passenger on it. Looking towards the back of the bus, Kinji caught a glimpse of the pinkish hair disappear below the window. Looking out through the window, he saw that a car was quickly approaching the bus from the side. Under normal circumstances, it could've been reinforcements but judging from the fact that the car was unmanned and instead had a Uzi mounted on the driver seats, Kinji thought better of it. Especially when it drove parallel to the bus.

Kinji quickly shouted out, "Get down!" before the Uzi fired into the bus.

The sound of glass could be heard as well as screams from the passengers on the bus. One the gunfire died down, Kinji noticed that the bus was swerving all over. Looking towards the drivers seat he saw that the driver had been shot because he couldn't let go of the wheel without slowing down.

"Mutou! Quick take over the driver's seat. The drivers been hit!"

Hearing that, Mutou hopped onto the drivers seat as Kinji moved the driver away. Letting the Medica students apply first aid to the driver while he headed towards the hatch to the roof of the bus.

"Make sure you watch out for a second volley."

"Heh, doubt I'll need to worry with what you're about to do. Reminds me of last year."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Right right gotcha."

Moving towards the hatch, he grabbed onto it and pushed it open. Hauling himself onto the roof of the bus he had a clear view of the car with a mounted segway being automatically reloaded by some sort of automated system and at least 5 segways mounted with more Uzi's heading towards the bus.

Kinji couldn't help but wonder whether whoever was doing this had a sick fascination with Uzi's mounted on top of anything. Shaking his head, he turned to the chopper and mouthed, '_I'll leave the bus to you._', he had no doubt that Reki caught the message. Working with her last year a couple of times had taught him more than enough on how to communicate with her.

Taking out his M1917 and Beretta 92FS, he activated hysteria mode. With that, he saw the world in perfect clarity. Taking aim with both his guns, he fired at the barrels of each Uzi just as they fired at him instead of the bus. Some of the bullets impacted the barrels before they could fire off theirs which caused a misfire, while those that did get fired sped towards Kinji. However to Kinji it was as if the bullets were moving in slow motion. Moving his M1917's reinforced forearm in the way of the bullet paths, he let them impact it while his other hand reloaded his Beretta. While some bullets came from other angles, he angled his own M1917 so that all shots were blocked, before he fired once more at the segways with his reloaded Beretta. This time, the bullets traveled right down the barrels, destroying the firing mechanisms within. Turning his aim towards the car-mounted Uzi, he aimed at the barrel just as it fired. Not even batting an eye, he shot two bullets from his Beretta. One to get rid of the bullet in the path of the second bullets trajectory towards the Uzi. As the other bullets neared him, he brought up his M1917 and proceeded to smack them away from him once they got close enough. though doing so left his arm a little numb.

However the car with Uzi mounted on it, must've had a bomb on it as well, since moments after the Uzi got destroyed the car self-destructed causing the bus to jump and Kinji to lose his balance. That was also the time he heard a distinct gunshot from behind him. But he knew that it was Reki taking care of the bomb on the underside of the bus.

Sure enough, not even 1 minute later, one Kanzaki H. Aria showed up on top of the roof of the bus decked out in C-class gear.

"So here you are at the scene of the crime 'Butei Killer'. Ready to get arrested?"

Kinji could only look at her with a twitching eye. Completely ignoring her, he reholstered his guns while sending a nod in the direction of the chopper before moving back towards the hatch of the bus. Dropping back into the bus he called out. "Oi, Mutou. Crisis is over, let's get this thing back to Butei High."

"Got it."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" As Kanzaki dropped down as well, Kinji couldn't help but think again. '_Definitely going to be one of those days_' while adjusting his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose to alleviate the head ache he was getting from Aria's shouting.

* * *

**AN: Had this idea in my head for a while and decided to get rid of it. After looking it over I wondered just what the hell I was thinking since I wrote this on and off. Now some of it seems to make sense while some doesn't. Ganna get rid of some of my other ideas and see if I can get myself motivated to think up other ideas for my other ongoing stories.**


End file.
